Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Felicity Taken Hostage/Teaser
The Olympia is docked at Deep Space 9 II. Captain's log stardate 64321.3, the Olympia is docked at DS9 for repair and an extensive refit for the war with the Iconian Empire, also here with us is Felicity Smoak the sister in law of Colonel Tyson and Thea Queen. So far no sign of any Herald ships but we're still on the look out for them. In Quark's bar Felicity is sitting at the bar when Typhuss shows up. Felicity Smoak, its been too damn long, how are you Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. I've been great Typhuss missing the team and you Felicity says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. I have missed you, Felicity, I am a Admiral now, Kira is the Kai of Bajor and Shakaar is the First Minister of Bajor Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. Congrats Typhuss Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her then Quark shows up. What can I you two? Quark asked as he looks at them. Typhuss smiles at him. Andorian ale, please Typhuss says as he looks at Quark. Felicity looks at him. Bajoran springwine please Felicity says as she looks at him. Quark nods and gets them their drinks. I don't think you have ever had springwine before Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. Well you told me that it was great and that I should try it one day well I'm trying it, I'm impressed by how far Starfleet has come in their starship designs I caught a ride the Olympia I met Captain Martin is he half Bajoran Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles and explains what happened. John and Kira went after Miranda Tate a few years ago, they got sprayed with pheromones, they had sex and Felix is Kira and John's son, its still hard for me to talk about Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She looks at him. When I first found out that Oliver had a son with another woman I was mad at him and I broke up with him and but in the end I still loved him, and I come to think of William as my son even though I didn't have him then we had Mia Typhuss he's your step-son be there for him, he really wants to bond with you Felicity says as she looks at him as Quark arrives with their drinks. Typhuss sighs. In Felix's quarters he is looking over crew reports when the doors chime. Come Felix says as he looks at them. The doors and Typhuss is standing there. Admiral? Felix says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. I'm off duty, you want to hang out Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. He looks at him. Sure come in Felix says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks around his quarters and then looks at him. I like you, if I have made you feel unwelcomed I'm sorry, I don't hate you if that's what you were thinking Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. Felix looks at him. Father and mother told me how I was conceived Felix says as he looks at him. Then they see a massive portal open off the port side of the station and a Herald combat cruiser emerged from it. This is Captain Martin RED ALERT ALL HANDS BATTLE STATIONS! Felix says as he tapped his combadge. Klaxon sounds through the Olympia as they leave his quarters. The Olympia undocks from one of the drydocks and goes to head off the Herald cruiser along with the Defiant and Intrepid. On the bridge Lieutenant Ral looks at her console. Shields are at full power and phaser banks are fully charged and torpedoes are armed and ready to fire on your command Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at her console then looks at Captain Martin. Meanwhile at the station security is getting the non-combatants to the safety zones but then a small portal opens and a hand grabs Felicity and pulls her in and closes. On the bridge Ensign Morlon looks at his console. Captain the Herald cruiser is falling back Ensign Morlon says as he looks at his console and then turns to Captain Martin. The viewer shows the cruiser enters a portal and vanishes. Lieutenant Ral chimes in. Receiving a transmission from DS9 they're reporting that Felicity is no longer on board Lieutenant Ral says as she looks at him. Captain Martin is shocked.